Smutty Sterek Oneshots
by AwesomenestSmile
Summary: This will include my mullings over my otp Sterek. It's rated M for a reason, reasons being: gay sex, cussing, cumming, and anything else my mind comes up with. It may have subjects hard to handle but there will be a warning for those. These will range from fluff to smut and sometimes angst. (Mostly smut) So RxR and Enjoy!
1. Glutton for Punishment

_A/N_

 _This oneshot has slight BDSM activities and mature content. Nothing too far from vanilla smut but still, just a little warning. Hope you know what you're getting into. Read On!_

Glutton for Punishment

When Derek opens the door, he was met with silence. Stiles was usually waiting for him when he walked in, but Derek knew exactly where he was tonight.

Derek fought his smirk as he loosened his tie around his throat. He stomped purposefully towards the backroom where his lover waited. If he listened very carefully he could faintly hear muffled groans and the slightest shift of their satin sheets.

He was sporting a semi the whole ride home, but the little sounds he heard now, had him painfully straining against his zipper. He bit his lip as the urge to tug at his cock while he waited, because he knew it would be awhile before he got into his present.

As he faced the doorknob he weighed his options. Would he punish Stiles more for his mistakes or would he relieve himself and Stiles? Let him off the hook?

Oh No. He would _enjoy_ this.

When he finally opened the door he covered his mouth so Stiles wouldn't hear his groan.

There on the bed squirming in his restraints, was his wet dream.

"Der?"

Stiles eyes were covered. Derek found that if Stiles couldn't see he would become even hornier. Stiles thrived when he was helpless. When he knew Derek was there and he always knew he would be taken care of.

"Der? Please."

Derek was always mesmerized by the quiver in Stiles body when he was about to come. As well as the way he spoke, if he could. Stiles became more and more… inarticulate, when he was tip toeing on the edge.

"Derek pl-please. Say something, d-do something, anything!"

At this Derek finally made himself known. He couldn't fight off his grin as he trailed his fingers up the smooth skin of Stiles' calf, and held in his moan as Stiles arched his back and curled his toes.

"Careful love, you'll get a cramp."

"Derek you sourwolf I've had cramps all day thanks to you!"

Derek clicked his tongue and Stiles whimpered as his hands traveled higher skimming over his cheeks and onto the small of his back. Derek slightly pushed down until he could see Stiles' swollen cock brush the sheets.

Derek finally took a chance to survey the damage done to his mates body and sighed in satisfaction. Stiles was flushed all the way down his back and was left in a panting quivering mess. Derek knew he was sensitive to the touch, and reveled in the fact that it was him that made him this way.

Nestled in between his cheeks was Stiles' favorite vibrator. Designed for women but God did Derek make use of the bunny ears. It was flush to the hilt and the little vibrations were centered right between his balls and asshole. Stiles was always tentative to the sensitive skin there. Derek made sure to fasten it so Stiles couldn't escape the sweet torture before he left. The satin strips he pulled from the curtain the night before made sure of that, and also tied together Stiles' wrists and ankles.

"Derek! Please! I need you!"

Derek flipped him over and pushed against his tummy so the vibrator hit the exact spot Stiles needed. Derek knew his body like the back of his hand, he knew how to pleasure it and how to make Stiles scream for more, _beg for it._

And there it was, the 'uh uh uh' noises Derek loved. Cum littered Stiles chest and Derek practically ripped off his tie and shirt.

"Why are you being punished, love?"

"I was bad!"

Derek slips off his belt. He's never hit Stiles, and most likely never will. But last night pushed him and he almost lost control so when he slips off his belt, Stiles eyes get big.

"What did you do?"

"I thought I could save one of the pups by myself, and I almost got hurt…"

Derek frowns and wills his hands to stop shaking as he corrects him.

"No love, you almost got _killed._ There's a big difference. Do you realize the severity of what could have happened."

"Yes, please Der I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'll never put myself in danger again, I promise, now please, please, please, just fuck me!"

"Good."

Derek kisses Stiles forehead and swiftly pulls his pants and boxers off letting himself free. His teeth grown and he quickly rips apart the curtain restraining him, now that Stiles has learned his lesson he plans to give Stiles what he's begging for.

In one move he slips out the vibrator and watches as Stiles opens his mouth panting looking at him with those honey whiskey eyes, and he loses it. With one powerful thrust he fills Stiles and groans at the feel of his mates wet heat around his throbbing dick. He smirks as he pulls out and pushes back in with the sharp slow thrusts he knows his mate likes. Derek isn't ashamed that hes close because he knows Stiles is barely holding it together. Stiles wraps his ankles around Derek and urges him to go faster.

"Derek."

Derek takes up the silent plea and tugs slowly at Stiles cock, and groans when he feels Stiles tighten around him.

"Fuck."

Derek balances on his heels and ruts into Stiles as his thrusts lose rhythm and he pounds into Stiles harder.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God. Uh uh uh."

Stiles clamps hard around Derek and throws his head back in a soundless cry as he comes.

Derek manages a few more strokes and thrusts before he cums with an almost howl and Stiles nails dig into his shoulders as he feels the heat fill him. Dere slowly slides out and goes to the bathroom to wet one of the washcloths he always has handy for Stiles insatiable hunger.

He cleans off himself and Stiles and moves the cum ridden sheets so he can cuddle with his husband and talk to him.

"Stiles I know you're tired but I have to let you know. You can't EVER do that again. Do you hear me? If anything had happened to you at the hands of that witch, I would've gone crazy."

He can feel Stiles grip his arms harder.

"I know Der I just- I feel so useless sometimes. I know you love me but it still sucks balls."

"Language, and of course you're not useless. You're my mate, the mother of the pack. You take care of the pups and the house and the research, we would be dead without you, without you we can't function… without you I can't function. You're important and if-"

"Babe it's okay. I know I scared you, and I don't plan on dying anytime soon and leaving you. I love you too much. I meant it when I said I'd never do it again, because I know I couldn't leave without you either."

Derek's heart clenches and he just pulls Stiles closer to his heart and kisses him.

"Good."

Stiles pushes away from him and before Derek can react he's already turned his back to him.

"Now shut up, I'm tired as hell."

Derek watches him for a while and takes comfort in watching his mate sleep. Until finally tiredness takes over his stress ridden body and he falls asleep with Stiles in his arms.

 _A/N_

 _There's the first oneshot for the books lovelies! I hope you like it, because I do. So please RxR and let me know what you think. If it's your birthday happy birthday and if you feel sad I hope you feel better._

 _XOXO_

 _Karina_


	2. Broken Vessels

_A/N_

 _This one shot is very emotional. There will be no smut so heads up if that's what you came for. Promise we will get back on that sinning train soon *wink*. I cried while writing it and I definitely don't know how you will take it. It deals with grief and death. I hope you know what you're getting into. Read on._

Broken Vessels

When Stiles came too he was sluggish. Everything about the world was flat. He didn't pay attention to whose arms he was laying in, nor did he want to. Today was a day of remembrance, of grieving, a day fully commemorated to Derek.

As he rolled out of the covers he glanced nonchalantly to the sleeping man in his bed, and briefly wondered if he should make him leave. But Stiles had grown soft, so he just took a shower instead. In the shower he let himself become what he used to be. A broken vessel. The tears poured out of him like water poured out from the seemingly insignificant cracks in between your fingers. The mating mark throbbed on his neck and he just cried harder.

He just remembered how this very shower had been christened by him and Derek. How Derek's natural scent never left him even after he took a bath. And it broke his heart again when he realised Derek's scent no longer floated through the air. It no longer permeated the bed sheets, and Stiles fell to his knees when he realized he no longer remembered what the scent smelled like himself.

It was all a blur. Their first date. Their first awkward kiss. Stiles wished he could tell someone he remembered the first song they danced too, the one they named 'theirs'. But each detail was slowly fading away no matter how hard Stiles held onto it.

When he glanced into the mirror he quickly saw the thing he hated most... Himself. His eyes were swollen from the crying, and the mating mark was silver against his skin. He vaguely remembered the night he got it, the night Derek finally told Stiles he loved him. But the agony of knowing he would never hear Derek say it again, sliced his slightly healed heart open again. As Stiles fist slammed against the granite sink Jackson lumbered in from the bedroom and encircled him in his embrace.

"I'll drive you to the grave site if you want."

Stiles was too out of it to say no. All he knew was Derek needed him. Or maybe Stiles needed Derek. It was impossible to figure out. But today was the anniversary of his death so he would give Derek every minute he had.

Jackson placed one of his hands on the small of his back and led him into the bedroom like a child. Even Jackson knew today was a fucked up day, and Stiles needed the most support he could get. Mates without each other were just empty beings that suffered through the most unbearable heartache, and Stiles would most likely never get over it. Jackson didn't know a mate that could. The thought of losing Stiles...that was a subject for another day.

He helped Stiles with his clothes and bent over to tie his shoes when he felt the first tear drop fall on his shoulder. When he looked up his stomach bottomed out and he nearly burst into tears himself. Stiles was crying. Jackson could feel his sadness and it made Jackson mourn for the quirky boy he used to know. As much as Jackson wanted to hug and kiss the man who was in front of him now he knew the hug earlier was the only self indulgence Stiles would allow himself.

Jackson had been around for months of this. He knew that Stiles blamed himself and he knew Stiles hated himself for gradually moving on. It was fucked up but no matter what Jackson said Stiles never listened.

"Common you have to eat."

But Stiles didn't. He just stared at the cereal Jackson put in front of him and cried. He didn't move, didn't even blink. He just let the tears fall and memorized the ripples it made in the milk.

"Stiles please."

When Stiles looked up he saw the man who he had started to love. The one that stuck by him night and day, who comforted him. And finally picked up the spoon and ate.

After they climbed into the car Jackson turned on the radio and panicked as Stiles sobbed loudly into his hand.

"What'd I do? I'm sorry."

Stiles knew this song. Of all the DAMN songs it was like Derek was sending a message. He knew Stiles was forgetting about him. The soft crooning voice of Lana del Rey echoed throughout the car. Young and beautiful was their song. It was theirs. The secret Derek swore he would keep, because it was Stiles favorite and he was embarrassed of it.

"Turn it off."

So Jackson did and the rest of the ride was silent.

The others had been here already. Stiles could see their footprints in the snow and glared at the flowers left next to the plot.

Derek Hale. Best friend, Best Brother, Best Husband.

Derek died before they got married but Stiles never stripped him of the title. He deserved at least that. Jackson waited in the Porsche as he was given time alone, and he appreciated it. His words came out garbled but he stayed there for hours talking to his dead lover until he couldn't feel his face.

When he finally climbed into the car Jackson was asleep. He smiled fondly but knew he had to get it over with.

"Jackson."

"Jackson wake up."

When Jackson opened his eyes he knew something was wrong. He could feel the tension and smell Stiles uncertainty. His body automatically tensed while he waited for the worst.

"What's up?"

He watched as Stiles clenched his jaw and tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"We have to call this-whatever this is- off."

"What do you mean?"

"Jackson please don't make this hard. I can't do this anymore."

The worst words to hear. Don't make this hard. It echoed in Jackson's had as he played it over and over. If he did make it hard maybe Stiles wouldn't leave him.

"Why? I thought things were going so good."

"It's complicated Jackson."

He was getting desperate now.

"Then explain it so I can understand."

"JACKSON STOP."

"Damnit Stilinski, you can't just expect me to leave without at least knowing why."

"I can't love you Jackson."

The words were a stab at his heart. Stiles was confused, delusional even, he refused to acknowledge he loved him. But Jackson would make him realize.

"Can't out won't?"

Before he even realized it Stiles was at his throat clenching his teeth together as his neck grew red. Jackson was faced with those eyes, the eyes that rendered him speechless and made him drunk as if he was drinking whiskey instead of looking at it.

"I won't. It's so hard Jackson, I can't love you anymore. It feels like I'm losing him, like I'm giving him up. I can't risk that. I can't let his memory die!"

Jackson could feel Stiles shaking and it rattled his bones.

"Every time I love you more I love him less. I forget more and more of him each day Jackson!"

"Stiles it's okay to move on-"

"NO IT'S NOT. You don't get it. I loved him with every cell in my body, we loved each other but I'm forgetting what he looks like Jax! Every time I notice something new about you I forget how long his eyelashes were. When you told me the story about buying your Porsche, I forgot his mother's name. When you told me about your lisp in middle school, I forgot what his nightmares were about. And he's over there-"

Jackson flinched as Stiles frantically opened the door and climbed out into the snow.

"Trapped with his nightmares, under the ground while I'm alive and forgetting about him Jackson! I'm alive and he's-he's dead."

And Jackson watched as Stiles fell to his knees and slammed his fists into the ground. He cried as the man he now realized would never know his position in his life broke for the last time. So Jackson put on his brave face and climbed out himself. He wrapped Stiles in warmth and braced himself against the hits and the "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you...!" He waited until every hit was out. Until Stiles ran out of I hate you's and all that was left was a broken vessel. And he swallowed the lump in his throat that didn't seem to fade and said,

"Okay."

He would always be there for his mate, even if he couldn't be his mate.

 _A/N_

 _That was super emotional to write but I had too. For Stiles and Derek and Jackson. Oh man, RxR and let me know what you think. If you're feeling sad I hope you feel better._

 _XOXO_

 _Karina_


	3. Chocolate Chips and Grocery Lists

_A/N_

 _Hey lovelies! Just some smut with some smutty story too. But quick news, I've also made a profile on Archive of Our Own under Awesomenest_Smile so look for the oneshots there too if you have a preference. Anyway there's some… sweetness… in this one so I hope you know what you're getting into! Read On!_

Chocolate Chips and Grocery Lists

It was 2 am in the morning and Stiles was still awake, and he couldn't even blame his stupid whacked out college sleeping schedule for it. Oh no, the only person he could blame was himself. He had forgotten his groceries for the week, his roommate Scott even made sure to have the grocery list taped to Stiles laptop. But like everything else he had that fucked it up, after eating the last cup o' noodles this evening he realized what had been nagging him for the entirety of the day. Scott of course was at his boyfriend Isaac's apartment and it had certainly slipped his mind. So he was starving and the constant pain in his stomach wasn't letting him close his eyes. He was praying because if it stayed like this he wouldn't be able to stay awake for his lecture at 8 am which was in, _sigh_ , 6 measly hours.

So when the scent of chocolate heaven drifted into his nostrils he prayed to God this was a blessing and not torture, and that whoever was baking at 2 am wasn't a nutcase.

 _Oh God,_ it's been forever since he had chocolate.

So when he climbs out of his bed to go beg for a delicious morsel, he has no shame. It's something he was blessed (or cursed, depends on who your talking too) with since he was little, and decided it would be good to show everyone in Walmart his beauty mark under his left asscheek.

The pad of his feet can be heard throughout the hallway and it serves as a distraction for the maybe embarrassment he will come to face if he has to beg. Stiles tells himself he'll handle it okay, and the word vomit that usually comes out wont grace him with its presence, and he won't sound utterly ridiculous and squander his chance at saving his stomach.

But oh man, nothing prepares him for what's waiting for him in the communal kitchen.

Derek Hale, the tastiest man (emphasize on the man) on campus, was in the kitchen making fucking _chocolate chip cookies_. Not to mention the heaven sent babe was wearing an apron, which only high-lighted his blessed ass even more.

 _Oh fuck me._

"What?"

Stiles held in his groan when he realized he was staring and finally came to the conclusion he had to disappear from the face of the earth, because once again word vomit ruined his plan.

"Nothing, I was just admiring the, uh, cookies."

The smirk that usually graced Derek's face was back and Stiles lowered his eyes because if he stared any longer he was sure to get a semi. The man seeped pheromones and the apron made him fucking irresistible, so Stiles assumed not making direct eye contact, was a good choice.

"Well, if you want to help me you can. I'm actually making this for one of my friends' birthday tomorrow."

Oh god bless this gave Stiles the perfect chance to get something to eat.

"Do you think I could have a few? I'm really hungry."

"Sure I'm positive they won't miss any."

The relieved sigh is earth shaking as it leaves his mouth and he's almost positive he sees Derek trying to hold in a laugh.

"Okay do you want to know the truth?"

Derek peeks at him from under his eyelashes making Stiles confession even easier.

"Sure… after you start mixing these. Fold, don't stir."

After he hands Stiles a large metal bowl filled with melted chocolate and confectionary sugar, he bends over at the waist to check the cookies in the oven, and Stiles almost loses it.

"I actually came out here because I haven't gone grocery shopping for the week, and I haven't ate since 6."

"Oh don't be afraid to tell me like it is Stiles."

Stiles can feel the smile spreading across his face and prays he doesn't look like an idiot. _Derek Hale_ knows his name.

"You know my name?"

Derek scoffs and suddenly pulls away from the oven shaking his finger with a grimace on his face.

"Goddammit, ouch. Of course I know your name, everyone does you practically talk to everyone you see so-"

He breaks off when Stiles unconsciously grabs his hand and sucks on his hurt finger. And when he realizes what he's done his cheeks heat in mortification and he rushes to put it under cold water from the sink.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. You see I have this personal space deficiency where I forget they exist and _oh my god_ I can't believe I did that, you can take away the cookies and I'll actually head back to my dorm and shoot myself-"

He's cut off by Derek's hand over his mouth and sighs.

"Stiles, shut up. I don't care and don't you dare go back into your room when you said you'd help."

The sudden tension in Derek's voice stalls Stiles thoughts and he nods and grabs the bowl to start folding the thickening chocolate sauce. He doesn't acknowledge the fact that he automatically responded to the dominance in his voice, and refuses to think of the actual hard on he has because of it.

He doesn't look at Derek's ass either when he pulls out the chocolate chip cookies either.

"Here give me the bowl."

As Stiles hands over the bowl he accidentally brushes hands with Derek and he can practically feel the heat spreading across his neck and chest.

He watches as Derek dips a spoon into the sauce and drizzles it carefully over every single cookie. He moves with so much accuracy it reminds him of the drizzle on toaster strudel commercials. You know the perfect zig zag you can never get right.

Before he can complement Derek on it, the RA comes out and ruins the ironically ethereal moment.

"Look you guys this is cool and all but the kitchen is supposed to be shut down so could you finish later or somewhere else."

Before Stiles can shoot back a sarcastic remark Derek replies with a,

"Sure."

The RA nods and turns and when Stiles turns to question Derek he's already walking down the hallway with his arms full.

"Hey Stiles can you grab the rest of the ingredients and follow me? My dorm has a kitchenette."

What's Stiles supposed to say? _No_? As if.

Inside of Derek's dorm Stiles realizes he's happy to have a roommate, not to mention having a room by yourself was extra. Derek's room was disconnected, it almost felt lonely. Stiles couldn't deal with lonely, it made him needy, just like when he was sick.

"Hey over here."

Stiles places down the bowl and little ingredients on the small counter while Derek heats more chocolate in the microwave.

"More chocolate?"

Derek casts an amused glance over his shoulder.

"What, am I hearing a complaint?"

Stiles falls over himself to correct what he's said.

"No I never said too much chocolate! I was simply asking a rhetorical question."

He can hear Derek's chuckle this time and thinks if he's made the seemingly stoic man laugh he must be doing something right.

"I was just kidding. I don't like sweets that much so I'm making a bittersweet chocolate drizzle for me. As soon as I'm done I'll give you your cookies."

At that Stiles' demeanor kind of deflates. This hour he spent with Derek was enjoyable, probably more than he thought it would be. To know it was going to be over so soon made him sad.

"You can go wait on my lounge or bed or something. Make yourself at home it'll only a couple of minutes."

The curiosity to see his bed gets to Stiles so when he finds himself in there he isn't surprised.

The man's bed is neat and almost looks like it's never been slept in, so Stiles does the unthinkable and jumps in. He lays there for a second and hopes Derek won't get too mad. He leans back and lifts his arms over his head taking in the thick woodsy scent of the man and comes to the conclusion the bed has definitely been slept in to smell this good. Its then that he hears Derek come in and apologizes.

"I'm sorry I'm just tired so I couldn't resist. I'll get up in a second."

"Don't hurry."

It's then that Stiles opens his eyes and almost hops of the bed because Derek's voice is so heavy Stiles can feel it pressing him into the mattress. But no, Derek is pressing him into the mattress. And the audible groan flowing into his ear is enough to make him shiver.

" _Fuck_ Stiles. I was going to let you go but this is too much."

Before Stiles' brain can wrap around the sexed up words Derek has his hands pinned above him with one big hand. His reply comes out sluggish and laced with desire.

"What do you mean?"

"Stiles don't move from this position okay?"

Stiles doesn't have to even think as he nods his head.

Derek carefully tugs at Stiles pajama pants and Stiles lifts his ass to speed the process up. He can feel his cock harden more and groans as Derek sensually pulls the drawstring across the head to get him free.

"And these pants, holy fuck they were going to be the death of me. I could see the outline of your dick with these flimsy things and I could barely hold myself back when you got hard."

Derek's voice practically strokes against every nerve ending along Stiles legs when he moves downward and if it's possible his dick gets harder. There's an ache now, one Stiles hands itch to relieve but Derek's command from earlier makes him think twice about disobeying. He doesn't want to disappoint him.

But it gets harder to obey when Derek comes back up and slips his calloused hands under Stiles cotton shirt to get it over his head. When Stiles thinks the tortuous tease is over he squeals as Derek roughly wraps the shirt around Stiles wrists in a makeshift restraint.

"I can see it in your eyes that you want to move and I just want to taste all of you, so I don't need you messing it up."

Stiles frantically nods because things just got a lot hotter. Stiles is naked now and every breeze against his skin feels amazing. But he can't help but notice Derek is still covered, and it's like Derek can read his mind because Derek suddenly strips off his shirt and pulls something from the floor.

Stiles almost cums when he sees what it is.

The melted chocolate.

"You see I was going to swallow my desire when you first offered to help, but then you had to look at me with those fuck me eyes, and _suck my finger._ Sorry sweetheart but that sealed your fate for tonight."

Stiles can't complain, in fact he whimpers.

"Please. Oh please."

"Please what?"

"Taste me."

Stiles can't even control what comes out as Derek drizzles the still warm chocolate over the hollow of his throat and nipples then keens when it covers his ribs. The sauce sears a path down to his hip bones and into his belly button. But Derek doesn't even get close to what's aching the most and it makes Stiles groan.

"Not yet."

Stiles can hear the clink of the metal bowl on the ground and closes his eyes, because the sensations he's experiencing are too much.

Then Derek's tongue is right there. Lapping lazily at the chocolate pooling in the hollow of his neck and collarbones. The scorching path goes downward and Stiles sucks in a breath as Derek flattens his tongue over the hard nub of his nipple. The small flicks and circles make Stiles dizzy and he feels the hotness of pre-cum leaking from his dick. The chocolate on Stiles ribs smear on Derek's upper chest and Stiles just wants a taste. Just a little taste, but all thought is knocked out of his brain as Derek bites down.

And when Stiles was previously teetering on the edge of ecstasy, now he's cliff diving. Everything goes white as Derek presses his jean cladded knee against Stiles twitching cock. But Stiles is too gone so he grinds his orgasm out until he's a quivering mess of melted chocolate.

Derek makes quick work of the chocolate on Stiles ribs and belly button and it takes about 5 seconds for Stiles to get rock hard again. He can feel the next orgasm gathering in his gut as Derek pulls the bowl up again, and cries out when he feels the now room temperature chocolate cover his sensitive head and shaft.

"I've gotta clean you up right?"

Stiles begs for the fourth time tonight and comes for the second in Derek's mouth. He's actually seeing stars when Derek pulls off his pants and boxers. Stiles vaguely keens and whimpers (something he'll refuse for the rest of his life) and says,

"That's going inside me?"

"Oh yes. It is."

"That's not going to fit!"

Derek chuckles and flips Stiles over onto his knees.

"I've prepared you already."

Stiles was too blown away (literally) to even remember the amazing fingering he received mid blowjob and his belly tightens in discomfort when he realizes Derek was really good at this. Meaning he had a lot of practice, and he can't stop the words from spilling out.

"Look I know this won't be a habit, me and you, so do you have a condom."

He can feel Derek tense behind him and squeals as he flips him over and enters him in one swift thrust. He's trying to adjust to the sudden monstrous intrusion as he hears Derek growl.

"No you listen here Stilinski, I've been waiting too long for this to be casual. I'm not wearing a condom, because I see the way you look at me. It's the same way I look at you when I think you don't notice. I like you and you're mine. So I doubt we need a condom when I'm going to be the only one inside of you. Do you hear me?"

Stiles does hear him. Stiles hears him loud and clear and leans upward to smash his lips into the first kiss they've had all night.

"Yes, God Derek yes, I hear you."

At this he almost laughs when he hears Derek's sigh of relief. But then he's moaning because Derek finally moves. Derek's groan is an orgasm in his ear and the small whispered _Fuck_ is like a blessing, because now Stiles has no doubt Derek's feeling as good as he is.

Stiles is bucking in Derek's arm as he moves his hips to drive into Stiles' wet heat at different angles. Trying to find that spot deep inside- and hallelujah there it is. Stiles is arching off the bed in a shout as his nails leave small crescents in Derek's back.

"That's the spot?"

Stiles faintly hears the _yes, yes, yes,_ strung together like Hail Mary's at a funeral as Derek grinds against the same spot over and over slowly scraping his head over the bundle of nerves making Stiles so out of it. Each thrust hits home and it takes Stiles 3 more earth shattering thrusts until he's screaming into Derek's shoulder and hot spurts mix with leftover chocolate on both of their chests.

Derek pulls out of Stiles and tugs his cock until he's cumming with Stiles name on his lips.

Everything's sticky and wet. It feels disgusting on Stiles skin and suddenly he's in Derek's arms being carried into the bathroom. The warm water feels like heaven on his already aching legs and he wonders how long their escapade was if the water was still warm from whenever Derek filled it. He mutters a curse as his stomach grumbles reminding why he was even there in the first place.

"Cookie?"

Stiles can't even blink as Derek rushes out of the room and is back again with three cookies in his hand. He slips into the water and puts the cookies on the side of the tub as he washes Stiles skin free of cum and chocolate. Stiles can't take it anymore and grabs the cookie stuffing it into his mouth.

" _Oh God._ " The millionth moan escapes his lips and he feels Derek come back around against his lower back.

"Oh no mister! I'm not doing that again, not tonight, I'm already sore!"

His eyes flutter closed as Derek's lips meet his neck.

" _Holy Fuck,_ is that a mole on your ass? _Shit,_ you're gonna be the death of me."

It's safe to say Stiles didn't make it to his 8 am lecture 4 hours later.

 _A/N_

 _That's possibly the longest one shot I've ever written and I kind of wanted to write more, but like Stiles, I'm tired. Only I don't have anyone naughty to motivate me. So please RxR for me because I'm pretty proud of this. Let me know what you think. As always if you're feeling sad I hope you feel better._

 _XOXO_

 _Karina_


	4. Prisoner of Love

_A/N Hey everybody here's another oneshot! This ones definitely the longest one yet and I cant wait for yall to read it. Where Stiles is mourning his Mom on her birthday and Derek has no choice but to arrest him every time, because he trespasses on land he shouldn't be. Unrequited love gets in the way but the cats out of the bag and Derek's been waiting too long for Stiles to love him. This oneshot is super smutty and long, I hope you know what you're getting into!_

Prisoner of Love

He drove right past the old trespassing sign. Ignoring it every Friday was getting a lot easier for Stiles. His rickety jeep was still holding out as he rode through his makeshift path in the woods, bumping along over stumps and fallen branches. As he got nearer to the top of the cliff he felt his heart start to relax. When he first started his annual trips to the cliff he couldn't stop crying. But that was years ago, and now his heart had partially healed. He was okay enough to visit, at least he was strong enough, for is Mom.

When he was little his Mom used to take him at night, right to this very spot, just to watch the stars. They were some of the fondest memories he had of her, and he held onto them with a vice like grip. As far as he was concerned he would come here for the rest of his life.

Finally his jeep reached the curve and from then on out, it was Stiles' own trek. He climbed out and strung his backpack over his shoulder and let out a puff of air. It was pretty cold tonight seeing as it was winter and Stiles knew he would have to be careful. Since his jeep was an off blue color it would be easier to spot in the snow than when it was partially covered with leaves and camouflaged. The police officers aka his father. It was different than when Stiles was in high school. Obsessed with driving his pops mad. He was grown up now. 20 going to 21. He was almost legal.

Speaking of legal, he was in the legal system a lot. Well at least the arrested part of it. Because of his trips to the cliff he was always in and out of holding. It wasn't his fault, they're the ones who made it illegal almost a year ago. Just because some ratty kids liked to cliff dive. That wasn't Stiles, and in fact he wanted to teach the kids a lesson himself. But he was stuck in a jail cell for a night when it first changed so he couldn't do anything.

It was a 10 minute walk from the jeep and Stiles was at the edge before he knew it. Looking down he wondered what it would feel like if he fell. Would he fall face forward, so he would know the exact moment he would hit the water? Or would he fall backwards, never knowing when the end would come?

He didn't get to test it out before he felt someone standing behind him. He wasn't surprised. Most of the time he never really heard them come up. He was always too lost in his grief. He didn't mind though. A hand wrapped around his wrist and gently pulled until he was facing backwards.

"Why am I not surprised?"

His breathe caught in his throat as he faced the man he'd been getting to know in the past year.

"Hey Derek."

"That's officer to you."

No it really wasn't. Derek had been introduced to the force about a year and a half ago. He was the one who first found Stiles sitting alone on the cliff when they made it illegal. The officer always differed now and then, but he prayed every time it was Derek. The other officers were far less… gentle. Many a time he was a stand in for a punching bag, and it was too hard hiding the bruises from his Dad.

It became easier when he moved out.

"Derek, we both know I'm not calling you that."

The larger man scoffed and led Stiles back down the hill where Stiles knew his squad car was waiting.

"Yeah I know. I wouldn't want to be called that anyway. I have a nametag for a reason."

The man always knew how to bring out the real Stiles, and sometimes he even looked forward to getting arrested by him. There was no judgement in their relationship, as messed up as it was. Stiles had been a prisoner of love since he met the man all that time ago. It was only a matter of time. Though he was probably never on the radar of the delicious morsel standing in front of him.

He had accepted that a long time ago, it helped him sleep at night.

Tonight would be the same, he would be looking forward to their small talk, but today was special.

It was the first time he would spend his Mom's birthday like this. In a cage. He couldn't stop the words before they came out of his mouth.

"Please, can we not do this tonight?"

Derek briefly stalled in his walk towards his car, but kept pulling Stiles behind him.

"What are you saying?"

"Please. Derek, please don't arrest me today."

That caused his stride to falter and he almost fell over a root sticking up from the ground.

"You can't ask me to do that Stiles. It's my job."

He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as he thought of spending the night in the cell.

"D-Derek, look at me."

Just as they rounded the curve that faced the jeep and police cruiser Derek took a deep breath and faced him. Stiles could see the anguish cross Derek's face when he was met with tears.

"Please don't do this."

Derek sighed and let go of Stiles. He treaded to his cruiser and spoke lightly into the radio on his dash.

"Hey John he's not here yet."

With a soft click he turned it off and closed the door, steadily walking over to a still weeping Stiles.

"I'm not arresting you though I'm not leaving either. With the water as disturbed as it is tonight, I don't need you jumping."

Stiles sighed in relief and turned to trek back up.

"I wouldn't do that."

"Then why were you standing over the edge like that?"

Stiles chose the next words carefully.

"I never said I didn't think about it."

The rest of the walk was spent in silence.

When they finally reached the top and opened his discarded backpack pulling out the blanket he kept in it and laid it on the ground. He let himself sag into his sadness and landed with a soft thud on the soft wool that smelt like chocolate chips and flowery perfume. He didn't even know if the scent was real or just a figment of his imagination. Something he simply wished to be there.

He felt Derek land next to him with a grunt, and waited for the small talk. He was expecting the small talk, what he wasn't expecting was for Derek to start rubbing his back.

His back stiffened but soon enough he let himself relax under his warm touch.

"Why do you come out here anyway?"

Stiles thought of lying to him. It would be easy, Derek would easily believe him, but for some reason the thought of lying to him made his stomach twinge in guilt.

"My Mother used to bring me here when she was alive. I was her favorite place. Slowly I'm forgetting her, but I still have this cliff, and the stars, the stars have never changed."

He felt the change in the touch on his back when he started talking. He felt the remorse in the slight strength added, felt the guilt press into his vertebrae. He quickly changed his wording,

"It's nice to not be alone."

Time lapsed into hours and Stiles sighed in content, he was apprehensive to share his spot. In fact he was relieved. This made some of the pressure fade away. His mind was at ease for once in his short life. Recently it felt like he was overcome in the wave that was grief, but by simply having someone to talk to and share his troubles with, life felt much simpler.

They had been sitting there for what seemed like forever but Stiles knew Derek was supposed to be on patrol, or more specifically on patrol for him. And Stiles' Dad would become suspicious if he didn't bring him in. So finally after Stiles felt satisfied, he brushed off his knees and stood up.

"What are you doing?"

Stiles smirked down at the handsome man and was slightly taken away by how handsome he was. He couldn't stop from imagining what would happen if Derek leant forward just a teeny bit, if he rubbed his nose against the already rising denim near Stiles crotch. Stiles mind ran at a mile a minute like it always did and he couldn't stop the images from pounding his mind.

What would his tongue feel like? Would the stubble surrounding his jaw hurt in the delicious way Stiles thought it would? Would Derek himself taste sweet or salty? He often saw the older man munching away at Mandarin Orange cups when he would stay by the cell. Often times if Stiles would look hard enough the rugged man would even let him have some.

Would he taste like Mandarin? Would he burst on his tongue just like the fruit did?

Before he even realized, Stiles breath came out at uneven pants and when he came too he saw the older man getting up. With a noise he didn't even know he could make Stiles whimpered as he stood at full height.

Was he always this intimidating? Or was Stiles always blind.

"You know I've been waiting so long for you to notice me."

Notice him? _Notice_ him?

Stiles brain didn't catch up with his mouth as he stared into Derek's obsidian eyes.

"Notice you? How can I not notice you! You're big and tall and nice and you give me snacks and your biceps are as big as my head, and you smell like the woods! How do you smell like the woods! How is that even possible? I mean I can't imagine you rubbing against t-"

"Shut up."

"-rees! But how else would you get that smell. God and sometimes I swear you put the handcuffs on me so lightly it's like they're not even there! You do know you're supposed to be arresting me right? And fuck me if that doesn't-"

"Stiles…shut up."

The only thing was Stiles couldn't shut up. He was on a roll. Everything he kept pent up about the fiercely gentle man in front of him messed up his mouth. He wasn't able to stop. And the lord knows he wanted to stop. He hated the fact he was spilling his heart on his Mom's cliff. Like it meant nothing. Did Derek get this meant so much? Did he get that this moment would either make or break Stiles?

"- make me LIKE YOU MORE. God stop treating me so nicely! Please, you don't even know what it does to me, I stay awake and wonder how you're so damn nice to me when you flirt with Ms. Secretary so much- and it tears me apart. What am I supposed to do? I already- I already-"

Stiles smacked the hands trying to embrace him.

"I already love you!"

Lips crashed so hard against his own that he knew they would be bruised. Their teeth clacked and Stiles hands flailed. Derek didn't let up though, instead one arm wrapped around Stiles' small waist and the other went up so his hand could cup the back of his neck.

Stiles could feel himself melting. He could feel the chill seep out of his bones in Derek's warm embrace and he sighed. What he wasn't expecting was the soft poke of Derek's tongue inside of his mouth. Or the poke he felt against his lower abdomen.

 _Oh._

Derek moaned as Stiles granted him entrance and Stiles could feel his legs wobbling already as the soft muscle probed at the roof of his mouth. An erogenous zone Stiles didn't know could turn him on. But boy did it ever. With a soft flick the top of his mouth tingled and Stiles' hands webbed themselves into Derek's hair tugging him closer than they already were. As their tongues battled inside their mouths, Stiles felt Derek shift.

Suddenly he was in the air and he couldn't even focus enough to fell past the hands pressing and kneading his ass together. It was so _nice…_

Before Stiles knew it he was inside Derek's cruiser and boy was he hot. Every shift of his legs caused delicious friction against the zipper of his jeans and he couldn't stop the soft moans creeping past his lips. He was still writhing on the seat when Derek finally got in the drivers side. His hand found its way to his lips and he pressed his fingers past Stiles lips surprising the younger one.

"Be quiet okay?"

Stiles licked around and inbetween the digits in his mouth and relished in the way Derek's eyes got bigger and how subtly his mouth opened. He loved the way his eyes closed and he shuddered. Stiles like this. He continued licking as the older man grabbed his radio com and spoke stiffly into it.

"John?"

The radio crackled and sure enough his Father answered. The sound of his Father's voice should have turned him off but in fact it made him hotter. In fact Stiles got an idea.

"What's going on Hale?"

Stiles hands crept out of his lap and onto Derek's. Stiles ignored the gasp from Derek and slowly unzipped his pants while he leaned over to get closer to the stiff member behind the cloth.

"Uh yeah. S-Stiles never showed up."

Stiles maneuvered his hands past the opening in the man's boxers and grabbed his cock feeling the way it twitched under his fingers.

"Really well that's odd."

Derek's breath faltered as Stiles pulled the member out past its confines. The bulbous head was pink and glistening with precome Stiles lightly rubbed the veins with his fingertips. He was a little nervous honestly. The older man was pretty well endowed. He was certainly bigger than anything Stiles had come into contact with. His erection stood proudly, at least at 8 inches.

"Yeah well I was wondering-"

Stiles slowly let his tongue taste the beads of liquid leaking out. Just to sate his curiosity. Flavor burst on his tongue and yeah… he could definitely taste the subtle hint of Mandarin.

"-do you n-need me a=tonight?"

"Well I guess not. Are you sure you're okay?"

Stiles slowly stretched his lips torturingly slow over the head and lowered himself down as far as he could go without choking.

"…fuck…"

"Yeah I'm good I've just got plans boss."

"Okay- well see you tomorrow."

"Got it."

Stiles hummed and then yelped as Derek's hand came down around the nape of his neck and tugged Stiles off of his cock. Stiles whimpered as Derek's face came crashing onto his in a hard kiss. Stiles opened his mouth but instead of Derek tongue felt the cold sting of steel around his wrist.

Stiles gaped down at the handcuff adorning his wrist in shock. It was surprisingly tight.

"I've been waiting too long for this, Stiles. So no way in hell am I coming when I'm not inside of you. To make sure you don't get any ideas I had to take precautionary measures. And what did you say? I never shackle you tight? Well get ready."

Stiles didn't move as Derek slapped the other cuff around his other wrist. He was too shocked to say anything. He should have been mad, but instead the pool of heat in his lower abdomen got hotter.

The drive was silent but hectic. Stiles couldn't think past the need to help his throbbing cock get relief. Any relief. But soon they were already at a large house in the woods.

Stiles didn't have time to look at it as Derek was already pulling him out of the car. Stiles yelped as he was thrown over the Derek's shoulder and gasped when a not-light smack was delivered to his ass.

"Ouch!"

"Don't start getting cold feet now Stiles. The deal was sighed the moment you said you loved me."

"What deal? There was no deal!"

"Oh yes there was. As soon as you admitted that you sighed the deal to be in my bed. To be mine, and let me tell you babe, you'll be stuck in my bed till morning. And heads up we're not sleeping."

Stiles kicked his legs as he heard the door unlock, but that only earned his another smack.

"Ow!"

"Be quiet. I may be gentle in real life but you've got another thing coming if you think that's what I'll be like when I fuck you."

Stiles moaned in response and he could feel Derek laughing. His world was spinning and suddenly he was thrown onto a bed. The air was knocked out of him as he bounced.

"You certainly waste no time Officer."

"I've been wasting time for an entire year and a half Stiles. I'm done wasting time."

"A year and a half?"

If that's how long he had been waiting then that would mean-

"Yeah babe a year and a half too long. But I had to wait, just telling you that I wanted to fuck you senseless would've been too much don't you think?"

A breathless yeah made its way past Stiles lips as Derek tore off his shirt and pants at the foot of the bed. Stiles breath caught in his throat as he realized how perfect Derek actually was. His abs were absolutely gorgeous and the man was absolutely humongous. Everywhere. From his arms to his thighs every part of him was big. Perfect. Mouth watering.

"This feels unfair."

Derek faltered in his stride to the bed. Worry flashing in his eyes. Stiles wouldn't let him doubt though.

"Only one of us is naked and for what I have in mind, I think both of us have to be."

There was that smile.

"You got it."

Hands were everywhere. Scorchingly hot against Stiles ribs, but he was shocked out of his pleasure when he felt his shirt rip. Instead of removing the handcuffs like Stiles though he would Derek instead ripped his shirt completely off his body. Before he could protest though Derek already had his hands on Stiles' legs.

Stiles watched with blown out eyes as his zipper pulled apart and groaned as the sweet friction made him close his eyes.

"I want to hear every different sound you can make. What happens when you're overcome with pleasure? Do you scream? Or what about when I wrap my lips around your cock? When my tongue invades here?"

Stiles trembled as Derek's thumb pressed against his fluttering hole and moaned low in his throat at the soft pressure it caused.

"What about I touch your nipples? Bite them…"

Stiles writhed on the sheets as Derek nipped his way from Stiles' collarbone to his ribs lightly ghosting over his nipples but not even putting enough pressure on them to even get Stiles what he needed.

Derek kissed his way past his ribs onto his belly button and Stiles sighed as Derek finally managed to get Stiles' pants and boxers off of him.

"What do you taste like?"

Stiles bit his cheek as Derek licked his hip bone dipping into the curve at the junction.

"Derek stop teasing!"

"Nuh uh."

Stiles groaned as Derek's firm hand wrapped around his cock, he could feel every callous press against him and bucked his hips into the air into an invisible mouth.

"Please!"

"Well since you're begging."

Stiles cried out as the wet heat of Derek's mouth wrapped around his head. Tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes as Derek hummed against his shaft and cupped his tender sack in his other palm softly rubbing it.

Stiles vision turned white as he came with a shout into Derek's mouth. He could faintly feel the sting of the handcuffs around his wrist.

"Oh GOD!"

Derek kept sucking riding Stiles through his high until he came down. Stiles was panting as Derek climbed back up his body and took off the shackles from Stiles already sore wrists.

"I hope you're ready babe. I'm gonna fuck you into the mattress. But first I'm gonna make you come one more time before you come with me inside you."

"Again?"

Stiles was still throbbing from his release and he was already feeling tired.

"Well don't sound too excited. This is just round one babe."

Round one?!

Derek made his way back down and swiftly turned Stiles over making Stiles squeal in surprise.

"That's sound number 6 let's see how many I can get out of you."

Stiles bit into the pillow as Derek slowly pulled his cheeks apart. It was slightly mortifying and Stiles could feel the blush creeping from his chest to his face.

He could feel Derek's hot breath and his back arched as a startled _oh_ came out of him. Derek's soft tongue was probing him, and Stiles could feel every glide, could feel it stretching his hole. He groaned at the slight burn as his tongue went into him relentlessly.

"Fuck!"

Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles thighs to keep him from getting away from the onslaught of overwhelming pleasure. His tongue was relentless in its pleasure and Stiles bit back into the pillow to keep from screaming. He was on the edge. He was right there, almost-

His hand snaked down in-between his thighs and he slowly tugged at his already begging-for-release cock. The pressure pooled and he bucked as his orgasm crashed into him. It vaguely registered that he was almost bawling under the intense pleasure he was receiving and as he bucked Derek flipped him over and kissed him hard, forcing his moans to disappear into his mouth. Rope after rope of come littered his chest and when he finally came to he felt the delicious stretch of his hole. He looked down panting and mewled as he realized somewhere during his climax Derek had somehow managed to stretch him over three thick fingers.

Stiles bucked and mewled again as Derek moved his fingers in different directions inside of him.

"Oh Derek!"

"That's right babe. Feel me. I'm not even inside of you yet and look how wrecked you are."

Derek fucked him relentlessly with his fingers pushed his pinkie into him, scissoring him to his limit.

"Derek! Please!"

"Please what babe?"

"Please fuck me!"

"Fuck you? Are you ready for that?"

"Derek FUCK please! Just fuck me! Wreck me, watch me take it. Make me take it!"

"Fuck you got it."

Derek pulled his fingers out of him and reached over into his bedside dresser furiously pulling out a condom and lube. But Stiles couldn't help it. He wanted to feel him.

"Are you clean?"

Derek halted and looked at him with the hottest eyes Stiles had ever seen.

"Yes, do you..?"

"Fuck yes Derek. I want to feel every part of you. I'm clean. I swear."

"Fuck Stiles."

Derek lubed up his dick and licked one last stripe against Stiles puckered hole.

And then there was nothing but Derek. Stiles bit into the sheet to muffle his cries as Derek slowly pushed past Stiles barrier inch by inch. Tears leaked out of Stiles' eyes as he took it all. Finally Derek stilled and Stiles was so full. So full of Derek, so incredible wrecked he was almost sobbing.

Stiles pushed back lightly into Derek and chuckled as Derek let out his breath.

"Fuck Stiles you're so fucking tight. Made just for me."

Slowly he pulled out and Stiles whimpered at the loss. But then he was moaning as Derek slammed all the way back in, grasping Stiles waist driving into him so deep Stiles couldn't even make noise. Derek set up a relentless pace and pushed Stiles further into the mattress pushing bruises into his hips.

Stiles eyes popped open as Derek pulled out and moaned when Derek tossed him onto all fours. He drove right back in to the hilt and pushed Stiles face down. He was deeper than before and Stiles cried out as Derek pushed against a spot that made him see stars. Derek made sure to pound in the same way completely wrecking the small boy beneath him. Stiles was a crying whimpering mess by the time Derek finally tensed and his rhythm faltered.

"Babe listen to me I'm about to come, and you need to come apart with me alright?"

What? Stiles couldn't make out words but he did feel Derek's hand wrap around his once again hard cock.

It was like a switch was pulled and as he came so did Derek come painted the sheets as Stiles whimpered at the heat pouring into him. It seemed endless but Derek finally pulled out and collapsed onto Stiles. Stiles slowly came down and pushed Derek off of him panting and shaking. He could already feel the soreness between his thighs and knew he would regret this in the morning.

Derek carefully tugged Stiles into him and the both ignored the almost dried come between them.

"I'll let you off the hook for tonight. I don't want you getting scared and running off."

"Oh thank God. I was wondering if I would have to knock you out."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Maybe tomorrow. I'm tired."

As Derek hummed and pulled Stiles closer Stiles closed his eyes and feel into a dreamless sleep.

When Stiles woke up he groaned at the pain he felt even slightly moving. He felt disgusting with the dried come still on his skin. He turned and froze looking at the man who made this all seem like a dream. Even asleep after mind blowing sex he was flawless. Stiles sat for a good minute admiring the Greek God of a man in front of him, but he couldn't take how dirty he felt anymore.

He gently got out of the bed and crept into the man's restroom. He turned on the hot water and waited for it to heat up. When it felt right he got in and moaned at the feeling of the water pounding his sore skin.

"I don't like that showers can make you make that sound too."

He turned and sure enough there was the Greek God himself leaning against the doorframe in all his naked glory.

"Derek you scared me!"

"I was hoping to take a shower with you."

"As long as there's no funny business. I still hurt pretty badly."

"No promises."

Derek smirked as Stiles groaned. But Stiles stepped aside anyway to let the bigger man in. Stiles sighed as Derek embraced him.

"You know I didn't tell you yesterday because I was shocked- and well horny but- you know… I love you too. It may sound weird but I always have, ever since you walked into your Dad's office that first day and refused to let him eat any donuts."

Stiles melted into Derek's embrace again and let his worry flow away. He was happy in this moment and that overshadowed everything. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"SHIT! What do we tell you Dad!?"

Well maybe something.

 _A/N_

 _That was the longest OneShot I've ever written! Tell me what you think in the reviews and please RxR. It keeps me motivated. If you're feeling bad I hope you feel better._

 _\- xx Karina_


End file.
